Brighter Than The Sun
by MixtureOfLove
Summary: Alfred is in love with Maria/Philippines . But he is not the only one in love with her. Full of drama, and lots of historical facts. Based on a true story.
1. Prologue

**Brighter Than the Sun**

Alfred F. Jones Loves Maria de la Cruz

Prologue

Alfred always saw himself as a hero. He loved to help those in need and promised them that he would be there whenever they needed his help. But the only person he will lay his life for was his business partner, Maria.

Maria and Alfred had a platonic relationship. When they were young teenagers, Maria referred to Alfred as her "Big Brother". That was mostly because Alfred had literally been there for her since the beginning. When Maria was going through tough times with her first boyfriend, Antonio, Alfred stood up for her and eventually Antonio and Maria separated for good. Maria became closer with Alfred, but he was still her best friend.

Alfred was, obviously, in love. He was obsessed with the thought of Maria being with him forever and ever, amen. He influenced her with western ways, taught her how to ride the bike, and helped her become more independent. But after every day, Maria gave Alfred a friendly hug instead of the sweet kiss he always longed for.

You can already imagine how beautiful Maria must be to have Alfred in love with her for the longest time. But he is not the only one vying for her affection.

When Antonio was still with Maria and Alfred was just a friend of Antonio, another teenager fell in love with Maria. His name was Arthur Kirkland, a British Foreign Exchange student at their school. Many girls like him, but he only had his eyes on Maria.

Antonio knew soon enough that Arthur liked "his girl". It was obvious on how Arthur acted around Maria. One afternoon after classes, Antonio was walking with Maria outside the school when they saw Arthur, waiting for them.

"You won't let her go, won't you?" Arthur asked smugly. Antonio's grip on Maria tightened. "Face it, Antonio; I am much better looking than you. Can't you see how much Maria is suffering under you?"

Antonio looked at Maria, aghast. Maria was, in turn, completely shocked. "What are you talking about, Arthur? I am not suffering!" she replied defiantly.

Arthur continued to smile darkly. He held out a hand. "Just give her to me, Antonio, and I will disappear from your life forever".

"I will never let you have her!" Antonio had cried out defiantly to the Brit, bringing Maria closer to him. "You can never stop me from loving her, Antonio!" Arthur replied back confidently. Arthur was a vicious little bastard who fancied himself with the ladies; but in this case, only one special little lady.

Before anything else can happen, Maria broke free from Antonio. "Stop it!" she cried out. "I am not some play-toy you two can fight over with! I will choose whoever I want to be with, and it is not with you!" she added angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Arthur.

Even so, that did not stop Arthur. Eventually he was able to take Maria away from Antonio through a simple concoction of sleeping powder in her drink. When Antonio found out that Maria was gone, it was too late

"Tell me, how could you do this, Arthur?" Alfred cried out as he saw Maria asleep with his elder "brother". Arthur shrugged. "I love her; that is all" he answered simply, sipping his tea nonchalantly. Alfred looked at Maria, who was still very beautiful as she slept. "I promise you, Maria, I will find a way to get you back with Antonio, whatever it takes" he whispered to Maria, even if she could not hear him. He leaned closer and slowly, their foreheads touched. "I promise".

It took Alfred about two weeks* to get Maria away from Arthur. Alfred was happy enough just to see that Maria and Antonio were as happy as can be.

But their happiness did not last long.

After many years of being together, Antonio and Maria broke up. Antonio became very abusive and left Maria on her knees, wounded, bruised, and depressed. Alfred could not bear to see her that way. And so, he made a deal with Antonio to give Maria to him (Alfred) for $100 million. Antonio disappeared as soon as he got the money.

Everything was going well with Maria and Alfred, and Alfred was even getting close to winning Maria's heart that seemed so caged up and far away inside her since the breakup.

But suddenly, right in the climax of World War II, Kiku Honda entered the scene.

Apparently, he had been fighting Alfred for a while, being part of the Axis Powers. Kiku was able to take hold of Maria and kept her captive for a very long time. Alfred and his army tried their best to fight back, but Kiku was able to defeat them.

Maria was on her knees. Her clothes were ragged and her hair was messed up. She looked thinner and paler. Alfred was defeated, and Kiku only gave him 2 minutes to say his goodbyes. Maria looked up at Alfred, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please Alfred, don't leave me," she cried out, her voice cracking.

Alfred knelt down and held Maria by her chin. He looked straight into her brown eyes. "I promise you Maria, I shall return" he whispered to her, smiling slightly. He held her in his arms for a long and sweet embrace for what seemed like the last time.

But it was not the end. Finally, Alfred was able to defeat Kiku after he made Maria suffer for 3 years. When Alfred came home, Maria's people came to greet them. Alfred looked for Maria's face which always stood out among the crowd. That was how much he loved her.

Soon, he saw her. She was still pale and thin, but this time she was crying of joy. Alfred wrapped his arms around her frail body and gave her a tight but warm embrace. No words were needed.

Now, it was Present Day**. Maria was a strong, independent woman, who no longer needed Alfred's constant guidance. But even so, Alfred was there for her anyway. She was still his first love even after all they have been through together.

This is a true story that happed in Real Life, with different names.

Only, the facts were changed.

*two weeks – it really was 2 years, but that would take too long for this story.

**Present Day – here you can decide whatever century they would be living in. would it be the 21st century or the 20th?

A/N

Hi guys. Yeah, I know I should be working on my other story, but this was a really nice idea and it really DID happen in real life, but I used the characters of Hetalia to cover up the real names. Philippines is an OC character, and I really want her to be created soon. She would actually be the only character with the most male characters linked to her, I guess! There's a lot more to happen, so please oh please continue reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Brighter Than the Sun

Alfred F. Jones Loves Maria de la Cruz

Chapter 1

ASEAN Meeting

"So, we are here to talk about how we can strengthen the ASEAN" Thailand said as she took a seat on the velvet chair. She was the host, and all ASEAN countries, namely: Thailand, Philippines (Maria), Vietnam, Singapore, Laos, Indonesia, Myanmar, Cambodia, Brunei Darussalam and Malaysia, were in her house, sitting comfortably.

"Can't we talk about something else, please? We already talked about that last meeting!"  
>Cambodia whined. Thailand, who was holding a script that they usually use for their meetings, threw it over her shoulder. "Yes, finally someone understands!" she cheered. Laos took a sip of Cha Dum Yen, which is Thai iced tea. "I don't think we should be goofing off during meetings" he said sternly. Maria scoffed. "Oh please, Laos, haven't you been to any World Conferences? I still don't know what we accomplish during those meetings," she told him matter-of-factly.<p>

Myanmar shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, we always follow the script" she said in her usual soft voice. "Well, maybe we can goof off for a while…" Malaysia replied, squirming uncomfortably on her seat.

"Ok, let's try to decide through voting; raise your left arm if you want to talk about something else besides what we usually talk about, and raise your right arm if you want to continue following the script" Thailand announced. "Ok, go!"

Thailand, Cambodia, Maria and Brunei Darussalam raised their left arms. Laos, Myanmar and Malaysia raised their right arms reluctantly.

"Ok, we got the votes, and we won! WOOHOO!" Thailand and Cambodia cheered. Laos pushed up his glasses up his nose again for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Whatever; just don't blame me if we get into trouble" he said as he took out a magazine on business from underneath the coffee table.

"So, what will we talk about?" Maria asked, leaning forward in excitement. Thailand was in deep thought. "Hmm…oh, you know, I heard that Taiwan is still a virgin" Thailand gossiped. "Oh, my god, seriously? I thought that she already did 'it' with…" Cambodia reacted, making hand gestures. "Yeah, that was what I thought, but turns out, she is still a virgin!" Thailand replied knowingly. Thailand and Cambodia began to giggle when Maria asked them, "Wait, aren't we all virgins?"

Thailand and Cambodia's laughter died down, and everyone looked at her. Maria finally understood why they stared at her the way they did. "Oh God don't tell me…you guys got out of World War II no longer virgins?" she asked them, her eyes widening as the truth dawned to her. "Even Laos is no longer a virgin?" she added, pointing at Laos. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Brunei Darussalam looked down at her feet uncomfortably. "We never told you because we thought you were no longer a virgin, too" she replied softly. "A-And who do you guys think I had sex with?" she asked them.

They all looked up and said in unison, "Alfred F. Jones"

Maria was astounded, and her cheeks began to burn. "What? Why? Alfred is my big brother and my best friend! There is no way we would ever have sex!" she told them, as her heart pounded madly inside her chest.

Cambodia grinned. "If so, then why are you blushing so deeply?" she teased, grinning. Maria gasped and tried to cover her face with her hands. "T-This means nothing! I'm just really surprised, that is all!" she replied defiantly, though a part of her did not agree with that.

Thailand made kissy noises and even quiet Malaysia teased, "You like him, don't you?" "I do NOT! He is my best friend! Nothing more!" Maria answered, her voice getting higher as her heart pounded louder in her. "Then why are you denying it? You know the saying, the more you hate, the more you love!" Cambodia added.

"That does not apply to me and Alfred! There is nothing going on between us!"

…or so she thought.

A/N:

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I could not find the others' human names so I had to use their country names instead. But I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are accepted :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Brighter Than the Sun**

Alfred F. Jones Loves Maria de la Cruz

Chapter 2

G8 Summit

"So, guys, let's talk about how we can strengthen the G8" Arthur said as he sat down on his favorite armchair. Arthur was the host, and the rest of the members of the G8, namely: Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Yao, Francis, Kiku, Matthew Williams and Ivan Braginski were in his house, seated comfortably.

"Can we please talk about something else? We talked about that last meeting!" Alfred whined in a bored tone. Feliciano cheered, "Yes! Finally someone understands!" Ludwig was defiant. "I don't think we should goof off during meetings. We _are_ the G8, after all" he said. Francis scoffed. "Oh please, Ludwig; haven't you been to any World Conferences? I don't even know what we accomplish there!"

"Um, I don't think that talking about anything else than strengthening the G8 is a good idea" Matthew said in his very soft, almost inaudible voice, as Ivan asked Yao, "Did you hear something?" and Yao answered "Nope, must be the wind".

"Guys, we should follow the script!" Arthur exclaimed to his fellow members. "Aw, loosen up, Arthur!" Alfred said to him, slapping his back playfully. "Let's do this through voting! Raise your left arm if you want to talk about something else, and raise your right arm if you want to keep on talking about how to strengthen the G8, when we are already the superheroes of this world, especially me! Ok, go!" Alfred explained to them.

Alfred, Feliciano, Francis, Ivan and Yao raised their left arms, and Matthew, Arthur and Ludwig raised their right. "Ok, we win! WOOHOO!" Alfred and Feliciano cheered. Ludwig sighed and took a book out of his satchel. "Whatever; just don't blame me if we get into any trouble" he said simply.

"So, what should we talk about?" Alfred asked excitedly. Francis was in deep thought. "Hmm…oh, I just heard that Roderich is still a virgin?" Francis gossiped. Yao gasped. "Oh, my God! I thought he already did 'it' with Elizabeta…" "Yeah, that was what I thought, but one of my comrades told me that he was still a virgin! But that is really hard to believe, since he is such a beautiful man" Francis sighed dreamily.

"But, wait… besides Francis, aren't we all virgins?" Alfred asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Alfred, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait, don't tell me that…that you guys came out of World War II no longer virgins?" Alfred asked them, the truth slowly dawning to him. "Even Ivan is no longer a virgin?" he cried out, pointing a finger at Ivan. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?"

Feliciano squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "We never told you because we thought that you are no longer a virgin, too" he said in a small voice. "A-And who do you guys think I had sex with?"

They all said in unison, "Maria de la Cruz"

Alfred's cheeks began to burn, and a small smile grew in his face. A part of him wanted him to deny it, but a bigger part of him loved the idea that they thought that he would actually have sex with Maria, which was what he always wanted for a very long time.

"Y-You guys really think so?" he said in a small, breathless voice. "Hell yeah! You have been with Maria longer than any of us, besides Antonio" Arthur answered. Feliciano smiled. "You like her very much, don't you, Alfred?" he asked. Before Alfred could say that he did not, he nodded his head, and a big goofy smile grew in his lips.

"I knew it!" Francis exclaimed proudly. "You never let go of her! It's totally obvious that you loved her since the beginning". Kiku cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, Francis-kun, Arthur and I also had a…affair…with Maria…" he said slowly. "This is awkward" Arthur said as he blushed in an embarrassed way.

"I admit that I still have feelings for Maria," Arthur began, but Alfred cut him off. "What? After all you have done to her you still love her?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Of course I still do, you dolt! But not as much as I did long ago" he finished.

He turned to look at Alfred. "Even so, I was able to let her go. You have been obsessing over Maria for decades now, and I really think you should let her go" he said in a big-brother manner. Alfred was confused. "But why should I let her go? She needs me, Arthur! She won't be where she is now without me!" he said to Arthur.

"But don't you remember, Alfred? You made a deal with Antonio and you _bought _her for $100 million. You did not fight for her to be yours, you _bought_ her. And you lied to her, Alfred. She thought she could trust you. But she was bloody wrong. You were bloody wrong"

"W-what are you trying to say here, Arthur?" Alfred asked, his voice getting softer as he tried to absorb whatever Arthur was saying to him.

Alfred smirked. "Give her back to me, Alfred".

Alfred stood up from his chair. "No! I will never give her to you! I love her, and no one else can be with her except me! Now I am leaving!" he half-shouted to Arthur, determined to show him that he was right with choosing Maria.

That was all Alfred could remember before everything went black.

A/N:

Hi guys! I used the same conversation from chapter 1 for this one just to show that the same things were happening even if Alfred and Maria were far apart. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I guess cliffhangers are awesome so I just put it there.

Please send me reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Please read this first!**_

This is the revised version of Chapter 3. I have to change the ending because I don't know how to end it. I don't even know why I put it there on the first place but sorry for the inconvenience. Dark!England still remains, of course, plus Sealand/Peter Kirkland.

**Brighter Than the Sun**

Alfred F. Jones Loves Maria de la Cruz

Chapter 3

When Alfred came to, he found himself in a room with bare, white walls. He felt horrible all of a sudden, and he had a terrible headache. His vision was still blurry, and he could make out a figure of a young man with golden hair, his back turned to him.

"A-Arthur…?" Alfred whispered. Arthur turned to look at Alfred. For some odd reason, a different aura was around Arthur. He seemed more sinister.

"Finally, you woke up! I thought I had to take you to the _electric chair_ just to wake you up" he greeted darkly, a smug smile on his face.

Alfred tried to move, but his hands were tied tightly behind the chair. His feet were tied together, too. "Arthur! What's going on? Where are the others?" Alfred asked rapidly.

Arthur stepped forward, rubbing his hands rather eagerly. "It was simple, really. I expected you wouldn't give Maria up so easily, so I just proceeded to the 'Hard Way'. When you stood up after saying that you would never give Maria to me, I sneaked up and used this frying pan that Elizabeta gave me to knock you out.

"When you were down, the others tried to fight back. But I was ready with that, too. As soon as they got up from their chairs, the sleeping gas already spread across the room. When they were all asleep, my men took them away. Simple as that! No wonder I am such a powerhouse" Arthur bragged.

Alfred was horrified. He could not believe his big brother whom he had been with for most of his life went that far. "How could you have the heart to actually do this, Arthur? How?" Alfred demanded, tears stinging his eyes.

Arthur shrugged. "Years passed, and I have changed. I'm done being Arthur the Weak. I am done being Arthur the Crybaby. Now, I want to redeem myself. And the first step to doing that is through getting the woman I have always wanted for myself".

Hot tears were rolling down Alfred's face. "You disgust me, Arthur. You are nothing but a monster!" Alfred cried out.

Suddenly Arthur took out a gun from behind him and pointed it at Alfred. "If you don't shut up, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger of this gun."

Arthur slowly walked to Arthur and leaned down until his mouth was right beside Alfred's ear. "You can't stop me, Alfred" he whispered. "No matter what you do, you can't escape. If you ever do, I will find you, and kill you as soon as I get a hold of you. Got that?" Arthur laughed, and Alfred felt shivers running up his spine.

Arthur walked back, the gun still pointed at Alfred. "This is only the beginning, Alfred. I have more tricks up my sleeves, and I won't stop till I get Maria. My plan is well thought of, and nothing can destroy it" Arthur warned.

But his plan was not as perfect as it seems. Unknown to Arthur at the moment, his plan had two flaws. The first flaw was forgetting who else was in his house at that moment besides his men. The second flaw was forgetting to lock the door.

Peter Kirkland, Arthur's younger brother and an obnoxious little 12 year old, was in Arthur's house for the night. Before the G8 meeting, Arthur told Peter to stay in his room until the meeting was over. "Don't worry, I'll call you when it is done" Arthur had assured him.

But Arthur never did.

Peter grew scared and ventured out of his room. He looked around the house to look for Arthur. He wondered why the house seemed so quiet; whenever the members of the G8 came, the house would be filled with noise even after the meeting.

Peter entered a part of the house Arthur said was forbidden. His heart was pounding loudly but he ventured on, guided only by courage.

And then, he heard noises. He heard a man screaming. Peter felt like going back but he went on. He could hear two men talking, and could somehow distinguish a vice that sounded just like Arthur's.

He came to a door. He realized the noises came from in there. He was scared, and slowly he opened the door. He peeked in, and he could not believe what he saw.

"You disgust me, Arthur. You are nothing but a monster!" a man Peter could somehow remember as this burger-eating man called Alfred. Peter heard that he used to be Arthur's colony until he fought against Arthur. Peter was shocked to see Alfred tied up to a chair.

Then he saw Arthur. Arthur seemed different now. He held a gun and an evil smile was on his face. He was pointing the gun at Arthur. "If you don't shut up, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger of this gun." Alfred said. Peter gasped but stifled the noise just in time.

Then Arthur leaned towards Alfred's ear and Peter could somehow hear Arthur saying, "No matter what you do, you can't escape. If you ever do, I will find you, and kill you as soon as I get a hold of you. Got that?" then he laughed in a way Peter had never heard him laugh before. Everything scared Peter now and he wanted to run back and forget everything he heard.

But there was more. Alfred walked back and said, "This is only the beginning, Alfred. I have more tricks up my sleeves, and I won't stop till I get Maria. My plan is well thought of, and nothing can destroy it".

"Maria…" Peter was sure he heard that name before. Of course! Peter thought. She was that pretty lady with nice shiny hair in the world meeting! Peter never knew that Arthur was interested in her. But now he knew that Arthur would do anything to get her, even if that meant killing people.

Peter knew that he had to warn Maria. Though he did not really know her, he did not want her to die or to get harmed in any way. Peter dug into his pocket and took out Arthur's phone which he borrowed for games. He walked away from the door and began to call Maria.

"What was that sound?" Arthur asked, looking around. "I'm certain I heard footsteps" Then everything came back to him. "Peter," he murmured, his eyes open wide. He reached for the door and found it open. He looked around and saw a young boy running, a phone in his hand.

"Get him!" he ordered to his men.


	5. A Warning

**Brighter Than the Sun**

Alfred F. Jones Loves Maria de la Cruz

Chapter 4: A Warning

It was night time when Maria got the call. She was about to have her dinner when her phone began to ring. She checked and saw that it was Arthur. "I wonder why he would be calling at this time" she wondered out loud.

"Hello?"

A voice very unlike Arthur's replied "Miss Maria! This is Peter Kirkland!"

Memories of a young boy in a sailor suit during a World meeting entered Maria's mind. "Peter! Why are you calling?" she asked. She noticed the strange sounds in the background; such as sounds of a person shouting "He's getting away!"

Peter seemed to be in a rush. He sounded out of breath, and it also sounded as if he was panicking. "Miss Maria, you must leave now!"

"What?" Maria cried. "Wait, what is going on there?"

"No time to tell you! Whatever you do, don't let Arthur get to you! Try to find a way to track where he is, and when he is nearing you, go away to his house! Save Alfred!" Peter replied rapidly.

"What do you mean 'save Alfred'? Please tell me what is going on, Peter!" Maria pleaded. She was growing very anxious at the thought of having to save Alfred. Why did she have to go to Arthur's house? Why should she hide from Arthur?

"The truth is, Miss Maria, you must run because-,"

"We've got him, boss!"

"Let go of me! Let go!"

And the line went dead.

"Peter! Peter, are you there? Peter?" Maria cried, but no one answered.

Maria stared at her phone, her heart pounding madly in her chest. "D-Diyos mio…" she whispered. Her hands were shaking. "I…I must tell the president about this!"

The next morning, Maria visited the president. He was like her manager in everything. "Maria!" he greeted cheerfully, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Why did you come to visit?"

Maria sat down on the chair. "The truth is, I have a problem"

The president put down his drink and looked at Maria straight in the eye. "Well, tell me! I'll try to fix it the best that I can"

Maria smiled, but it quickly disappeared. She was not able to have enough sleep last night out of worry. "I received a call last night from Mr. Peter Kirkland, telling me that I must hide from Mr. Arthur Kirkland and go to his house to save Mr. Alfred F. Jones" Maria explained. A part of her doubted the president would believe her.

The president was in deep thought. "Hmm…this is very unusual. Did Mr. Peter Kirkland explain why?" he asked.

"No, but it seemed as if he was running from a certain group of people. I believe that these people, or Arthur himself, might come after me next" Maria shivered at the thought of Arthur coming after her. Their past relationship was so long ago; she never expected him to go back to her in that kind of way.

"This is a very serious event…we must do what Mr. Peter Kirkland said and keep you safe! We must also save Mr. Jones!" the president said, determined. Maria sighed in relief. "Thank you so much!" she smiled.

But even though, Maria was still very scared. How could a small nation like her save such a powerhouse like Alfred? And what was Arthur going to do next?

Unknown to her, Arthur already made up his mind.

As Arthur packed his gun and ammo into a bag, he smiled at the thought of being with Maria again. He missed her so much.

And this time, nothing will come between him and Maria.

Nothing at all.

"Let's go, boys" he ordered his men. One of them still had Peter in his grasp.

"Arthur, please let me go!" Peter cried, fighting back tears of fear.

Arthur looked at Peter. A tiny, ant-sized part of him felt sorry, but the rest saw Peter as a nuisance. "Tie him up next to the other prisoner." He simply ordered, and walked away.

Peter began to cry as two of Arthur's men dragged him away. "Arthur! Please no! No! NOOOO!"


End file.
